Common Businesses Hinatasou Style
by GSPhoenix
Summary: My take on how the Hinata Crew could go into Business
1. Default Chapter

Common business Hinata-sou Style  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Hina, If I did I'd be rich.  
  
Aoyama and Naruseguwa Demolitions:  
  
For the low price of 100,000 yen our company will level any structure in only a single day using our patented concussion powered Urashima wrecking ball techniques. Customers are advised to ignore the screams of terror and loud explosions of rage as failure will result in SEVERE bodily harm to offenders.  
  
Keitaro Urashima's Arial Photography:  
  
Enjoy beautiful Arial shots for extremely low prices as our special process does not require aircraft of any sort. Photographic times and locations contingent on accidental timing and angle and power of launching. 


	2. Common Businesses Hinatasou Style pt 2

Common business Hinata-sou Style  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Hina; I'd love to be as talented to create something this cool  
  
Su's Emergency Repair Service:  
  
Has your van been totaled from reckless driving while you in the middle of a high speed chase. Has your business or home been damaged by the occasional airborne person falling through your roof or wall. Then give us a call, our teams of repair mecha-tamas will have everything taken care of in mere moments. We can not be held responsible for some loss of small electronic equipment which may occur during the repair process.  
  
Keitaro's Emergency First Aid Seminar:  
  
Learn the secrets of recovering from any known injury in just a manner of moments with style that can only be taught by the immortal master Keitaro Urashima. This four day seminar will teach you the proper way to land after any accident induced flight weather the launch is via sword strike, super punch, or random acts of mad scientist. After all you need to learn the proper way to reset any broken limbs otherwise they could heal backwards and land you in the hospital.  
  
Konno's Sake Disposal:  
  
Does your bar or restaurant have a large amount of sake that you need to get rid of in a short amount of time. Just allow our expert removal specialist one night alone in your restaurant and all your problems will be solved. Customers should remember not to leave any extra sake in the establishment as it will be removed as well.  
  
Please read and review flames are welcomed as long as their helpful (sorry about the first chapter I got a little over enthusiastic to publish, this chapter should have been part of it)  
  
I'd like to thank bugsy for the review ;-) 


	3. Common Businesses Hinatasou Style pt 3

Common business Hinata-sou Style  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Hina; I'd love to be as talented to create something this cool  
  
Motoko's Pervert Punishing Service:  
  
Is there a creepy guy in your life driving you crazy with his antics and showing up "accidentally" in the most embarrassing of places? Well its time that you struck back at that pervert and put him in his place by calling Motoko Aoyama and her blade to your side. Almost no pervert can withstand the flurry of ki blasts and hi-powered sword strikes as she brings justice to the worst of offenders. No cases involving turtles will be taken; absolutely no turtle related cases will be taken.  
  
The Naruseguwa Orbital Launch System:  
  
Need to get a small package into orbit today, don't rely on those over priced and nosey rockets we can get your packages there in just moments. Our trained delivery man has logged many hours in orbit around our planet and can get your package there safely. We can not be held responsible packages crushed due to collision with the lunar surface or any other man made object.  
  
Shinobu's school of Overreacting and still looking Cute:  
  
Are you prone to bursting into tears over the smallest of things, are you constantly overwhelmed by the "accidents" in your life? Well if you're going to be a drama queen why not be loved for it, and let us teach you how. We'll teach you such techniques as; the puppy dog eyes, how to faint on queue, and how to react with perfect timing to the occasional accident.  
  
Puzzles by Sara McDougall:-)  
  
Puzzles are the perfect last minute gift for any occasion and we can make anything that you bring us instantly into a puzzle that will challenge anyone with hours of fun. Puzzles are guaranteed to be in at least 1,000 pieces, rare earthenware is preferred.  
  
Well here's the third chapter feel free to read and review and submit any ideas you may have as long as you keep in mind I'm keeping the rating at most PG-13  
  
BTW : thanks bugsy ;-)  
  
BTW #2: Talon-sama I'd be honored if you ever read this as you've helped my real life writing considerably.* bows * 


End file.
